The Long Lost Daughter
by pipermclean14
Summary: when Percy finds out he has a little sister he is worried because of her blessing and curse.she may go on one of the most dangerous quest of all. and face the prophecy A. (not really good at summary blah blah blah)
1. we find a half blood

**The Long Lost Daughter**

_Chapter 1_

Percy and Annabeth were in Percy's apartment. It was a just a normal day.

Percy's arm was around Annabeth. As they were leaning in for a kiss they got interrupted.

They looked up and Grover was standing at the door way with a girl next to him. Grover was breathing really fast.

Percy and Annabeth had looked shocked.

"Breath slowly Grover" Annabeth said calming him down.

"What's wrong man" Percy said?

"I (inhale) found (exhale) a half- blood" Grover said. Grover then caught his breath.

Percy looked at the girl and said, "We need to get her to camp half-blood NOW!"

"I'll drive" Annabeth said. Percy and Grover both had terrified looks on their face.

Grove and Percy both shouted "NO!"

"Well gosh you guys don't have to be so mean, a girl makes one mistake for driving crazy and gets blamed for it all the time now" Annabeth said.

The girl spoke up, "well I can drive."

Annabeth and Grover were fine with her driving but Percy was a little worried, because it looked like she was just born and she could walk and talk.

"Umm I'm not sure" Percy said.

"Dude "the girl said, her eyes fixed on Percy, "If I can hot wire a car I can drive"

"Okay" Percy said. _Little Mrs. Diva here,_ Percy said in his head.

"Here catch "Grover said tossing her the keys.

"I'll explain everything on the ride there Grover said.


	2. how and what happend

Chapter 2

"Okay" Grover said. "This is how I found her well a bunch of monsters were in one place I know cause I can smell them, any way" grove continued." I found her in time square apparently the monsters found her because she was outside and they could smell her blood". I was watching and they got closer to her and closer.

"That was a little creepy and awkward you should have seen their faces. they kept saying my precious my precious "the girl said.

Yes any way a streak of lightning came down and blasted them" Grover said.

"Turn to the right" Annabeth said giving the girl instructions to camp half blood.

"Wait so she could be a child of Zeus" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes" Grover said.

"Turn left then right" Annabeth said to the girl. "Stop, park right there" Annabeth said.

All of them got out of the car.

"It's right on top of that hill" Grover explained.

"Hurry" Percy said. We have to go see Mr. D

They raced up the hill and asked to meet Mr.D as soon as possible.

When they got in his office Mr.D looked up, and when he saw the girl his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh so you know her?" Annabeth said.

"Yes I do and I missed her so much" Mr.D said. Then he got a sad look on his face and almost looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong? "Grover asked.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Mr.D said

"Why what did you do wrong?" Percy said with a puzzled look.

Mr.D looked up and then said "I am the reason she's in this mess".

WHAT? Every one exclaimed.


	3. Dionysus mistake

Chapter3

"How did you get her into this mess" Annabeth exclaimed. "Well when I was watching her for Aphrodite I set her on the ground for a while and the ground started sucking her in" Dionysus explained. "Should have known it was Gaea" Grover said. "QUITE!" Dionysus yelled. "Well any ways" Dionysus continued.

"I set her down and the ground was sucking her in and I couldn't help her". "I tried and tried and tried until she was gone" Dionysus explained. Then Dionysus went back to hugging the girl and crying (it was a really awkward moment) .

"Oh grow up" said the girl pushing Dionysus away. "I'm sorry "Dionysus said straitening up." Well" Grover said "that explains one thing but not the other". "What does it not explain" Dionysus asked. "Well first of all her name second her parents" Grover said. "Ok then her name" (he thought for a while)"oh yes her name I remember her name is Aphareta (aff-a-reta).Percy grabbed a cup of water and started drinking it. "oh yea and Percy did you know you had a sister" Dionysus said. Percy then spat out his water witch landed on Grover. "Oh sorry man" Percy said. "Its okay man Grover said.

"Well if her father's poisoned then who's her mother" Annabeth asked.

"That would be Aphrodite" Dionysus said.

"But wouldn't she be a goddess" Annabeth asked.

"Well yea but instead they gave her a blessing" Dionysus explained

"Really what blessing" Annabeth asked

"Well a very dangerous one" Dionysus said

Sorry I haven't updated a while but I hope you like the chapter please review! 


	4. the blessing?

Chapter four/The blessing?

"Well what's the dangerous blessing" Annabeth asked.

"She has all the power in the world" Dionysus explained.

"With that much power it can be hard to control".

"Well then what do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"You got to take her to the library, to see the prophecy, when she is there it will be reveled", Dionysus said.

"Uhh guys I'm standing right here" Aphareta said.

"That's how I felt when I first started" Percy muttered.

"Ok" Annabeth said, to Dionysus.

"Let's go Aphareta" Annabeth said motioning her hand to the door.

"I'll go to "Percy said.

"No stay here Percy" Annabeth growled

Percy took a step back. "Well ok then".

Then Annabeth and Aphareta walked to the door and left.


End file.
